powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digiranger Savers
Digiranger Savers (デジレンジャーセイバーズ, Dejirenjā Seibāzu) is the fifth installment to the fanfictional Digiranger series. As such, the series is a homage to Digimon Savers. Plot summary An eighteen-year-old boy, Masaru Daimon, an undefeated street fighter, meets Agumon, who has escaped from DATS, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, & through a series of events, are inducted into DATS, where they hope to grow in strength. Marcus's team-mates include 14-year-old Tohma H. Norstein, a young prodigy, with his partner Gaomon, & 18-year-old Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda who has Lalamon for her partner. As the series progresses, Tohma discovers that Digimon respond to the "darkness" in humans, putting them at odds with monsters who seek to use humanity's own vices to bolster their own power. The plot thickens with the introduction of Mercurymon, one of the rulers of the Digital World, & the human boy Ikuto Noguchi, who serves him along with his partner Falcomon. The DATS team tries to unfold the reason for their hatred of humankind, until it is revealed that the real enemy was Akihiro Kurata, a scientist who led an attack on the Digital World years before that resulted in the permanent death of many Digimon, including Ikuto's adoptive mother, Yukidarumon. Kurata gained the support of the Japanese government & important businessmen like Tohma's father on his plan to destroy all Digimon in the Digital World, claiming they were a threat to mankind. But this was only a facade to occult his main objective. He harnesses the energy of the Digimon he destroyed to power-up Belphemon, one of the Seven Deadly Digimon, & uses it in his attempt to rule the Human World (& eventually the Digital World), but his ambitions were shattered by the efforts of Masaru & his allies. Kurata's last act was triggering a bomb which collapsed the frontier between the Human & Digital Worlds, putting both en route of collision, which could have lead to the destruction of both realms. The collision was halted by the desperate efforts of BanchoLeomon who ordered Masaru to search for Yggdrasil, the god of the Digital World. When the DATS team finally met Yggdrasil, they discovered that his decision to deal with the crisis unfolded was to protect the Digital World by destroying the Human World, as the two worlds could not coexist in the same dimension. To perform this task, he assembled his elite guard, the Guardian Knights (Craniummon, Dukemon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, UlforceVdramon, Duftmon, & Omegamon). Masaru was confused at first because Yggdrasil somehow had the appearance of his father, Dr. Suguru Daimon, who disappeared in the Digital World years before. But it was revealed that Yggdrasil took his father's body, & his soul was somehow preserved by BanchoLeomon, who was revealed to be Suguru's partner Digimon. After defeating some of the Guardian Knights, the DATS team decided to confront Yggrasil himself, who after being expelled from Suguru's body, transformed himself into an all-powerful robotic form determined to destroy the Human World by itself. However, even when the Guardian Knights rebel against Yggdrasil, it won't give up its goal, attempting to destroy both worlds & create a new world. Using their emotions, Masaru & Agumon finally defeat King Drasil, & the two worlds cease their collision course. Before disappearing, Yggdrasil brings Suguru back to life & he returns to his family, but the Digimon decide to return to the Digital World to help restore it, & in the end Masaru decides to not part with Agumon & goes with them. 5 years later, Ikuto & Chika, Masaru's sister, go to the same school together. Tohma finally managed to find a cure for his sister's illness & became the youngest scientist to win the Nobel Prize at age 23. Yoshi has joined the police with the remaining DATS members, & Masaru & Agumon have become peacekeepers in the Digital World, breaking up fighting between rival Digimon factions. Characters DATS Members Digimon Partners * Agumon * Gaomon * Lalamon * Falcomon * PaunChessmon (Black/White) * Kudamon * Kamemon Allies *BanchoLeomon *Sayuri Daimon *Chika Daimon **Piyomon *Mercurymon *Rhythm *Piyomon *Yuma Kagura **Renamon *Masaki Nitta Villains *SaberLeomon *Gottsumon *Gizmon *Bio-Hybrids **Nanami **Ivan **Kouki Tsubasa *Belphemon *Algomon *Guardian Knights **Craniummon **Dynasmon **Dukemon **Duftmon **LordKnightmon **Magnamon **Omegamon **UlforceVdramon *Yggdrasil *Tsukasa Kagura Arsenal *Digivice iC Digimon System Episodes Video Games Soundtracks Category:Digiranger Category:Digiranger Savers Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Season